1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of rear projection display devices, and more specifically to a thermal architecture and user adjustable keystone in a rear projection display device.
2. Background Information and Description of Related Art
In order to provide a television with a screen size greater than approximately 40 inches, a display device other than a direct view cathode ray tube (CRT) is typically used. As the screen size of a CRT increases, so too does the depth. It is generally accepted that for screen sizes greater than 40 inches direct view CRTs are no longer practical. Two alternatives exist for large screen (>40 inch screen size) displays: projection displays and plasma displays.
Current plasma displays are much more expensive than projection displays. Plasma displays are generally thin enough to mount on a wall, but can be heavy enough that mounting can be difficult. For example, current 42 inch plasma displays can weigh 80 pounds or more and 60 inch plasma displays can weigh 150 pounds or more. One advantage of plasma displays over current projection displays is that plasma displays are typically much thinner than current projection displays having the same screen size.
Projection displays, specifically rear projection displays, are typically more cost-effective then plasma displays. Projection displays may also consume too much space in a room to provide a practical solution for large screen needs. For example, typical 60 inch rear projection displays are 24 inches thick and can weigh 200 to 300 pounds.
Thin rear projection display devices have been developed that are less than 12 inches thick. However, these thinner rear projection display devices typically rely on an aspherical mirror, which is difficult to manufacture and difficult to align. The difficulties associated with the aspherical mirror results in current thin rear projection displays being expensive, which restricts the availability of rear projection displays in desirable packages.